Sated
by BexBate
Summary: 'She became jealous of the three in front of her, of what they had', '"Well why don't you join us tonight?" Isaac offered' lydia/isaac/allison/scott.


**A/N: **So I don't even know how this idea got into my head, I guess I was kind of inspired by the new threesome that emerged from the latest episode and my love for Lydia. You could look at this as some kind of pointless smut or some crackship drabble, this is literally up to interpretation, even I don't know what's going on but I think I like it! aha:) so erm enjoy?

Lydia was currently hosting her own get together at the Martin residence, her parties were renowned as the booze kept flowing and the tunes kept changing. She felt the bass reverberate through her body, keeping her dance moves in perfect sync to the rhythm, gathering the attention of all the male cohorts. She smirked in satisfaction at this knowledge as she swayed her hips and ran her hands up and down her body, using her fingers to play with the curls in her perfectly conditioned hair, she laughed with her girlfriends as they all sank to the floor when the music told her to get low, only to stick her ass in the air as she slithered back up.

Feeling rather parched she excused herself and went into the kitchen to mix herself another alcoholic cocktail. She loved having different taste sensations swirl in her mouth, the sweet lingering it would leave on her tongue as her mind wanted more, it was intoxicating. Placing ice cubes into her glass, she reached for exciting colours such as orange, yellow and red pleased that it made her drink look like a sunset, or was it a sunrise, her mind hummed to such a philosophical question but in her state she laughed at such stupendous thinking. She looked for the final ingredients and was disappointed to not find the most important parts of her recipe, knowing she had some in her room forced her body upstairs to acquire the well needed spirits.

As she edged closer to her door, she could hear a grunt, with a confused and bewildered look plastered on her face she looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, now believing she was hearing voices in her head instead of reality. But she stilled when she heard a girlish moan, now there was definitely something going on, she smirked, already forming dirty thoughts in her head.

The spirits were now long forgotten as the noises became exceedingly clearer the closer she got to the door. Having to hide an excited giggle in the back of her throat she slowly turned the knob and opened it just a tad so she could get a better look at its occupants. Her body stilled, her hand stopped and her jaw opened wide in shock as she saw Isaac, Allison and Scott in a rather comprising position.

She saw Allison in the middle, with the two boys either side of her. Scott was sucking on her pulse point nuzzling her neck while working his fingers into her pussy from behind and Isaac was attacking her mouth in a passion she had never known him capable of while fondling and flicking her breasts. Lydia could feel heat pool into the middle of her legs and had to remember to breath, she shouldn't be turned on by this. Maybe the alcohol was making her less careless but she wanted it, wanted her body wrapped around two devilishly hot boys as they worshipped every inch of her body. She became jealous of the three in front of her, of what they had. Not being able to watch anymore she quietly closed the door and slowly walked back down the stairs, she needed to relieve some of her tension and smirked when the perfect idea formed in her head.

Waking up to her alarm the next morning, Lydia stretched her limbs whilst sitting half way up and craning her neck to each side, a smile forming on her lips as she remembered the antics she got up to last night with those twins. She sprung off the bed, relishing in how sore she felt, knowing how utterly ravished she got made her squeal in excitement at a round two. Getting into the shower she soothed her skin with oils and creams before massaging her scalp with shampoo and conditioner, washing away all the sweat from her glorious activities.

Walking back into her bedroom all cleaned and refreshed, she got to work on modelling her hair and perfecting her make-up, she used her mascara brush timidly making sure every lash was covered and bold. She also made sure her blusher best showed the definition of her cheekbones while putting on a coat of lip gloss, with a spritz of her favourite perfume on her neck and wrists she gave her reflection a smile.

Going to the wardrobe she picked out her tight purple dress wanting to show her impressive cleavage and her physique, or maybe she just felt sexier and more confident today. She added a long golden necklace with accompanied earrings that glimmered in the sunlight, happy with her choices she made her way downstairs picking up a breakfast bar and eating it on the way to her sleek, black car. Putting her bag and jacket into the passenger seat, she re-did her lip gloss and put the vehicle in drive, taking her to school.

Entering the hallway she captured everyone's attention, she was practically glowing. The boys drooling over what they knew they couldn't have and the girls giving her scowls, praying for the life she had. Flicking her luscious curls over her shoulder, she strutted the length of the hallway like her own personal catwalk and reached her locker. Pulling out her books and folders for next class, she checked herself out in the mirror and with a pleased smirk shut it, turning around to see her twins making their way towards her, tucking her things underneath her arms, she gave them a seductive smile.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite boys" she smiled giving them both the once over, still hot, she thought.

"We just wanted to check on how our favourite girl was doing" Ethan replied leaning into her, using the strength in his arm connected to the locker by her head to do so.

"Not fully sated" she teased with a smirk.

"Well we'll have to sort that" Aidan replied, subtly rubbing her hip in a pattern of circles making her breath hitch and heart rate increase, she gave out an involuntary moan as his hand snaked round to skim her ass in a brief caress.

"Tonight" she said in a strained voice, even though her clouded mind wanted them now, right in the middle of this hallway, having the thrill of doing it in public and possibly getting caught.

The twins shared a knowing look and nodded to each other.  
"Tonight" they agreed as they left her, leaving her all hot and bothered to go to their next class. Bastards. Regaining her breathing and trying to cool down she relaxed against her locker. She looked around to see if anyone had spotted her little interaction with the twins and when she met the amused eyes of Allison, Scott and Isaac, she knew they had. Trying to come up with something to say, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, her chin quivering, her brain shouting at her to say something, anything. But like a coward she power walked to her next class; English.

Sitting in her usual seat she let out a shaky breath and got out her notebook and folder contacting last lessons notes and waited for more students to file through the door, she saw the three she had just tried to avoid sit around her, trapping her so that she was stuck in the middle. She cursed at herself; of course this would be the class they had together.

"The Alpha twins? Seriously?" Allison asked her, Lydia knew that Scott and Isaac would hear every ounce of the conversation, making her feel exposed.

"What about them?" she countered.

"Oh please, Scott said he could smell them all over you" Allison retorted, with a slight smirk in the corner.

"So what if I hooked up with them?" she said subtly, not wanting the whole class to know about her sex life.

"There werewolves, Alpha werewolves who happen to hate our group, what if they are using you? Allison replied through a caring tone.

"What if I'm using them? As my distraction, remember?" Lydia retorted reminding Allison of their previous conversation about not wanting boyfriends but something casual.  
"And you seem quite comfortable with Scott and Isaac, so why even think about me?" she added with a hint of malice in her tone. This caused all three to look at her in shock, in shock that she knew about them. Thankfully the teacher walked in and saved her from carrying on this conversation.

Trying to concentrate on all the poems they were being taught was quite the struggle; she normally excelled at learning which is what made it even more frustrating. All she could think about was what Allison had said, were they using her? She thought that it was just about sex, for everyone involved, but what if there was an ulterior motive? She was not going to be used as a pawn in their games; she refused to be a doll on a puppeteer string. She would not be the cause for the downfall of her friends.

With a sigh she knew she would have to end whatever deal she had with the twins, but her dirty mind couldn't help but mourn what amazing sex could have been. As the bell rang she quickly collected her things and dashed to her next class, not needing her friends down her back. She needed time to analyse everything without being constantly questioned.

When lunch came, she knew she could no longer avoid them. Putting her food tray down, she sat upright and clasped her hands together in front of her on the table. Looking up she saw their three faces look at her, and suddenly she felt nervous, they made her nervous.

"I'll end it" she simply stated not having the courage or the energy to give them a bigger explanation.  
"I'll send them a text now saying tonight is off" she added, proving to her friends that she was serious.

Taking out her phone she sent Aidan and Ethan a text saying the deal was off. Pressing the send button was accompanied by a sad sigh. Allison side hugged her rubbing her upper arm offering her comfort, but it only turned her on, her hormones were all over the place as she bit back a moan now that her friend had moved to drawing circles on her back. Both of the boys smelling her arousal looked at each other with a smirk and an idea.

"Tonight doesn't have to be off" Scott told her, Allison gave Scott a confused look but played along.

"Stop toying with me McCall, what are you on about" Lydia groaned.

"Well why don't you join us tonight?" Isaac offered with his eyebrow raised and his lips forming into the perfect sexy smirk, which made her heart accelerate, his smirk became more arrogant when he saw the effect he had on her.

She saw the three of them share a look as Allison agreed, having this conformation; they turned their attentions back to her who was feeling hot under their gaze.

"Tonight" she stated.

Returning home from school that day left her shaken, there were so many emotions coursing through her body, the promise of what to happen later keeping her on edge. Thanking god her parents decided to go away for the week. Needing some liquid courage, she fixed herself another one of her favourite cocktails, adding a bit more alcohol then she normally would. The plan wasn't to get drunk, but to just make her more relaxed. Thinking of all the sinful ways the four of them could provoke pleasure from each other sent a shiver down her spine, prompting her to take a long sip of her drink.

She went to her bedroom, checking her appearance in the vanity mirror. She had to look hot tonight. Re-applying her mascara and using eyeliner to define her eyes, she made them look more smouldering and enticing. She put her hair up into a bun with some chunks falling onto one shoulder, using her curling irons she made sure the tips were perfect. Looking in her underwear drawer she picked out some lacy purple bra and pantie set, getting rid of her plain ones she wore currently. Over the top she wore a silky green robe that was the perfect contrast to her strawberry blonde hair and accompanied that with black heels, looking at her reflection, she gave a nod of approval.

Hearing the doorbell ring shot her nerves up the roof as she slowly approached the door, turning the knob timidly hearing the click that indicated it was open. Pulling the door towards her she looked onto their faces, giving them a welcoming smile, ushering them inside. Picking up her drink from before, she had another gulp hoping the alcohol would kick in.

"Anybody want any drinks, any snacks?" she asked, not really knowing what to do in this situation.

"All we want is you" Scott replied, taking the drink out of her hand and leading her upstairs into her room, her heart beating rapidly with every step she took, he put his hand around her waist and waited til everyone was in her room before he shut the door and pushed her against it, a gasp escaping in her throat.

Leaning into to her ear, she could feel his hot breath on her neck making her shiver.  
"Relax." he whispered, she closed her eyes and nodded letting go of her insecurities.

Reaching into his hair she pulled his face to hers and connected their lips, he was soft and gentle, easing her into it, not pushing her, which she was thankful for. Running her fingers through his scalp, massaging the skin, provoked a groan from him making her smile into the kiss. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, as a result her back arched into him letting her hands drop to his chest, playing with the material of his shirt. Her fingers met the hem of his shirt; breaking the kiss she quickly pulled it off, looking in awe of his chiselled chest. With her lips she ran her tongue from his jawline, to his neck and down his front paying special attention to his carved abs, leaving feather kisses along the way. When she reached his naval she unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper down pulling his jeans off along with his shoes and socks.

She used this break as an opportunity to see what Allison and Isaac were doing. Seeing that they were quite happy sorting themselves out due to all of their clothes already littering the floor, showed clearly how much more experienced they were with each other than her and Scott. Deciding to up her game she ran her tongue along the material of his boxers, his cock stirred at her touch making her give him a smirk. She reached into his boxers pulling his cock out, impressed with how big she was, she blew hot air onto the tip making it erect.

Glad that she had this effect on him, she licked her way up one of the veins and put the tip into her mouth, sucking on it, letting her tongue run over the slit, lapping up the pre-cum. Taking more of him into her mouth, she began to suck hard using her hand to grasp the rest of him she couldn't reach. She found a rhythm, alternating between fast and slow, the grunts of approval she met urging her carry on. Looking up she could see his mouth open and head leaning back in pleasure, the grip on the back of her head becoming tighter as she heard his breathing quicken. Humming sent delicious vibrations to his cock making his hips jerk, calling out her name, she soon tasted the result of her work as she licked away every last drop. Scott was panting heavily as he cupped her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are incredible" he complimented, his breath tickling her face.

Before she could reply, a shiver went down her spine as someone pressed their hands to her hips pulling her against a hard chest; Isaac. She smirked as he started placing kisses on the back of her before sucking on her pulse point causing her to involuntarily moan. Placing her own hands on top of his, drawing soothing patterns into the skin in appreciation, he turned her around and picked her up before laying her on the bed.

"My turn" he said, giving her his Lahey smirk, which made her centre fill with heat, blushing at her reaction she pulled him to her, smashing their lips together and immediately moaning at the contact, he was a good kisser. Playing with the curls in his hair, she reached her hands down her back and ran her nails across his muscles, gripping his shoulders as she put her legs around his waist, feeling his erection against her core made him grunt.

"You know, you are the only one in this room fully dressed" he commented checking her out. With a smirk she undid the tie in her robe and let it fall open making him gape at her lingerie and beautiful body. Chucking her robe to the floor, she made him watch her as her confident fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders and throwing it away seeing it land near Scott and Allison who were locked in an intense kiss. Sliding his hands across her body wanting to cover every inch he breathed over her nipples making them stand erect, seeing they were ready he captured one in his mouth while using his fingers to please the other. Lydia gasped and threw her head back into the pillows as a long moan escaped her lips. She gripped his head as he continued the foreplay, getting her all worked up. The temperature in the room had increased as he swapped breasts but she needed more.

"Isaac, please" she stuttered.

"Tell me what you want" he teased drawing patterns on her inner thigh.

"Just touch me" she whined already lifting her hips trying to pull her panties off, taking pity on her, Isaac pulled them down her long legs completing the job.

Isaac began massaging her folds paying special attention her clit as his thumb pressed urgently on it, making her moan in pleasure and buck her hips at his face. He smirked and spread her legs further apart as he gave her pussy one long lick, sucking on her clit and inserting one finger in, stretching her out knowing what he planned to do with her later. Her thoughts were all jumbled as she tried to see through the haze of fog clouding her mind, wondering how Isaac _fucking _Lahey learnt to do that with his mouth, regretting her decision to not go out with him in freshmen year. She could feel her body hum causing her toes to curl, the feeling of her stomach tightening and the rush of anticipation told her she was close to release. Screaming his name she let go and let the pleasure tingle through her body leaving her light headed as she murmured incoherent words.

Isaac looked up with a knowing smirk, proud that he was able to make Lydia Martin orgasm under his touch, he slid up her body and gave her a deep kiss, making her breath stop, he was captivating her, keeping her under his trance. Switching it up she moved them so that she was on top, straddling him, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach. Feeling confident, she moved forward and placed his tip next to her entrance and sank down slowly feeling every inch of his large cock slithering up her walls. Both of them groaned at the contact, him putting his hands on her hips to guide her up and down. She circled her hips loving the feel of his cock hitting every angle, placing her hands on his chest she slammed down hard and managed to establish a rhythm like she did was Scott.

Hearing a moan beside her she could see Scott dominating Allison, thrusting into her so deep, that it made her whimper at the sight, it made her more aroused. Isaac taking advantage of her unfocused, threw her down on the bed and wrapped her thigh round his hip as his hand travelled to her breasts, embedding himself into her, the werewolf in him wanting to take her as his own. She looked into his eyes and could see them glow yellow and instead of her being afraid it made her feel powerful. Meeting his thrusts they shared an intense look as both came closer to the edge, she gripped Allison's hand as the females both let go together, earning a chorus of moans and screams. The boys fell on the bed beside their respective fuck partners, shuddering and breathing hard. Lydia lay on her side facing her best friend as Isaac place his arm around her waist, loving the warmth that spread across her body.

Allison leaned forward and tentatively captured her friends lips, probing them open with her tongue, Lydia moaned gripping onto Isaac's hand that lay on her stomach for support, she was inexperienced with girls, making her feel nervous. Lydia deepened the kiss as Allison sucked on her bottom lip causing her to moan, breaking away with a victorious smile she chuckled.

"I had to have a taste too" Allison replied with a cheeky grin, causing everyone to chuckle.

Settling herself into Isaac's body she joined their hands together as her eyes began to close, the heat of the situation causing her body to shut down. Before she left the world of reality she had one last thought; she was definitely fully sated.


End file.
